The Billionaire & The Bum
by dirtychevys
Summary: Bella is the heir to a multi-billion dollar fortune and is engaged to Jacob Black. Bella meets Edward one day walking down the street in Seattle, Washington. Edward's Problem? He's homeless after a night gone horribly wrong two years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the me. No copyright infringement is intended. This story may contain violence and adult themes and is rated MA/NC-17 for a reason, violence and the nature of this story is not recommended to be acted out in real life and is strictly used in a **fictional** context.

* * *

** Bella P.O.V**

It was on one of those rare sunny days in Seattle, Washington when I decided I would park a few blocks away to walk to Assaggio Ristorante, where I was meeting my fiancé, Jacob Black. While I was walking, I got caught up in my thoughts and was startled when my phone vibrated in my back pocket. I looked at the caller I.D and saw it was Jacob.

I pulled out my blackberry out and answered. "Hi, baby," I said, as I walked down Virginia Ave towards 4th Ave.

"Bells, where are you?" Jacob asked with a hint of irritation.

"I'm on my way, why?" I huffed. It's not like he couldn't wait two minutes.

"I've been waiting at the restaurant for the past half an hour; it's one thirty," he replied.

"Oh, crap," I muttered, walking faster. "Sorry, Jake, I must of lost track of time. I'll be there in a few."

Jacob let out a loud sigh over the phone. "Okay, Bella, hurry up," he muttered, before he hung up.

Jacob can sometimes be short with people when he has to wait; it tends to get on my nerves at times. It's his day off, what is so pressing? It's a freakin' Saturday!

I started to pick up my pace to a jog, attempting to get there faster. Thank God I wore low-heeled boots today with my jeans. I was just running past 5th Ave, when out of nowhere someone jumped out of the alley and slammed me into the brick wall.

"AAAAAAAAH!" I screamed as my head slammed against the wall, leaving me momentarily stunned.

"Look what we have here, Felix," my attacker sneered at me, pinning me against the wall with his body. "Seems like we found Miss Money bags herself—Isabella Swan," he chuckled. I could feel his breath on my face; it reeked of booze and tobacco, making me want to hurl.

"Get off me, you pig," I spat at him, pushing against him. He leaned more into me, stilling my movement.

"I don't think so, you wouldn't want to ruin our fun now would you?" he asked, running his grimy hand down the collar of my neck. "Mmm, you sure are pretty." He leaned in to run his nose across my jaw line, smelling me.

That was the last fuckin' straw. I brought my knee up and kneed him straight in the balls. "Ugh, don't fuckin' touch me!" I shouted at him.

"YOU FUCKIN' BITCH!" he screeched, falling to the ground into a fetal position. I was just about to kick him again when a blur flashed by me and Felix, who was about to lunge at me, went down.

_What the fuck? Am I fuckin' special today or what? Why is everyone flying at me, geez._ I looked to my would be saviour and saw a mass of messy, bronze hair, kicking the shit out of the other attacker, Felix. Just as I was admiring his fighting technique, I was jarred away by a movement in my peripheral view, the attacker I kicked in the junk was getting back up. I reached my hand back, making a fist, and slugged him right in the face, hearing a resounding crack as his head flew back. "Don't fuckin' move," I sneered at him. I pulled out my Blackberry to call the police, and notified them of the situation.

After I ended the call, I turned back to the man who helped me, and saw he had the other assailant knocked out against the wall. I walked over to him, extending my hand out to shake. "I'm Bella Swan," I introduced myself, meanwhile taking in his appearance. I noticed his clothes were filthy and tattered, his beard un-kept. He stood around 6'2 and had a slender build with the most piercing green eyes, stunning really. He would be quite handsome cleaned up. At first glance, I would have to go with my gut instinct and say he was homeless.

He stood up and took my hand warily, as he noticed I was studying his appearance. "Edward Cullen."

I nodded, dropping his hand. "Thank you so much for your help."

He stepped back putting his hands in his pocket. "No problem," he replied, turning to head out of the alley.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I called out to him as he neared the end. He turned around to look at me, silent for a few minutes.

"Like what exactly?" he asked. "I didn't help you to get something out of you." He turned again and began to walk away.

_Why is he constantly trying to walk? Fuck_. "Wait!" I shouted after him, running towards the end of the alley. I reached out and grabbed his arm, causing him to reel around on me.

"What?" he asked, annoyed by my insistence.

I tilted my head to the side and looked at him. Without even thinking, my hand reached up to touch his face. "I can help you, Edward, if you'll let me."

"What is it that you think you can help me with?" he asked, as he looked me dead in the eye, his emerald green eyes piercing right through me.

"I can give you your life back, a place to stay... somewhere warm with hot water and food."

"All because I helped you in an alley?" he asked, looking at me apprehensively.

"You helped a stranger, why can't I return the favour?" I asked.

He blinked, tilting his head as he studied me. "No," he muttered and walked away again.

"Why?" I asked, as I jogged to keep up with him.

He reeled around on me. "Are you insane?" he asked. "I could be a fuckin' serial killer for all you know."

"Fine," I huffed. "If you don't want anything to do with me, here." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a thousand dollars and my business card, handing it to him. "At least take this." He looked at me, stunned as I placed the money in his hand. I turned and headed towards the restaurant to where I was sure a pissed off Jacob awaited me. "Call me when you change your mind, Edward," I called over my shoulder.

** Edward P.O.V**

_What the fuck is wrong with that woman? She walks around with thousands of dollars in her pocket? No wonder she got fuckin' targeted_, I grumbled to myself as I walked down the street. I couldn't believe this shit, I had spent two years on the street and then all of a sudden _Bella Swan_ slammed into my life in a whirl wind, thinking she could just walk in and "save me." _Who fuckin' says I want to be saved? Since I have all this cash on me, I guess I could at least get a motel room and have a warm shower. Who actually hands someone a thousand dollars? Or offers to let a fuckin' homeless person live with them? I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing at this point._ I took out her business card, flipping it in my hand.

**Bella Swan**

CEO of Swan Pharmaceuticals

& Co-Founder of Fated Cosmetics

**Cell#** 206-743-5535

As I contemplated the fancy lettering on the card, it was clear the girl had money – of that I was sure. And along with her money came her beauty. She was beautiful – long mahogany hair… chocolate brown eyes, petite--standing around 5'4 and slender. She was rockin' those jeans and heels. She was the exact type of girl I would have gone after before everything turned to shit and I ended up on the fuckin' streets.

As I walked by a department store, I happened to catch my reflection on the window and shuddered at the figure staring back at me. At 27 years old, I had grown to accept how my life had ended up. I had everything I could want... Ivy League Schooling, loving parents and a job I loved. Then, I woke up one morning and everything was _gone_. My parents are dead, my business was bankrupt and burnt to the ground. I shook my head, trying to dislodge those thoughts; they wouldn't get me anywhere.

I finally reached the _Seattle Marriot Waterfront_ which was on Alaskan Way, not too far from where I ran into Bella. The hotel was nice, I figured at least one night could be spent somewhere nice and then I'd get a motel next time. I only really needed a bed and a warm shower, since I wanted to make the money last a bit, but it wouldn't hurt to splurge this once. I walked into the hotel and the desk clerk immediately looked at me with disdain.

"Hello, sir, welcome to the Marriot, can I help you?" she asked. Stepping up to the counter, I asked for a room and noticed her name tag read _Claire_. "Do you have an I.D. and a credit card?"

_Fuck_, _I don't have any of that shit_. Trying to think fast, I gave her Bella's card and told her to call it.

She looked down at the card and I could tell the moment she read the name, she looked up at me and blinked. "Bella Swan?" she asked a bit flustered. I nodded and she picked up the phone to dial the number. "Hello, Miss Swan?" My name is Claire from Seattle Marriot Waterfront, I have..." she trailed off, looking at me for my name.

"Edward Cullen," I informed her.

"Yes... Edward Cullen here, he doesn't seem to have any I.D. He asked me to call you to verify?" She turned a bit pale after a few moments of silence on her end. "Of course, I never meant to imply he wasn't who he stated." Yes, I'll make sure of that," she started typing frantically into the computer system. "Thank you, Miss Swan, sorry to bother you," she then looked to me and gave me a room key. "You're on the 8th floor, sir, the Concierge level. Feel free to give room service a call if you need anything at all."

Huh, well apparently Bella Swan could make things happen and scared the shit out of this poor girl. I chuckled to myself while heading to the elevator.

As I reached my room, I looked around and everything was set out in neutral colours. There was a nice king sized bed which I was fuckin' looking forward to sleeping in. As I was looking around the room, the first thing I wanted to do was hop into a nice hot shower... the only problem was I only had fuckin' dirty clothes—pointless. I figured I could call down to the Concierge and see if they could send up a few new outfits in my size.

I picked up the phone to call downstairs. "Front Desk, Claire speaking."

_Great_, _same girl again._ "Yes, Edward Cullen in the Concierge suite; I was checking to see if I could get a few items of clothing sent up."

I heard her scribbling down on a piece of paper. "Of course, Mr. Cullen, anything specific?" she inquired.

"Dark wash jeans, white undershirt, and a pull over sweater." I heard more scribbling.

"I'll have the Concierge bring that up as soon as possible, Mr. Cullen. Is there anything else?" she asked.

I paused for a few moments, trying to see if there was anything else. "Actually, if you could get me some appropriate track clothes as well, that would be great." I needed something to actually sleep in, but I didn't want to let on to the fact I had nothing.

"Of course, we'll have it up to you shortly," she replied as she hung up the phone.

I figured while I was waiting, I could hop into the shower and just wear the complimentary robe. I stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower, warming it up. I looked around and noticed the small bottles of shampoo and soap; I placed them inside the shower for easy access.

Once the shower is warmed up I stripped out of my dirty clothes and tossed them to the side, I climbed into the shower and my body instantly relaxed as the hot water hits my muscles. I reached for the shampoo and quickly washed my hair and then I scrubbed my body clean from all the grim from the streets, then quickly rinsed the residue off. I grabbed a towel off the rack and slung it around my waist, as I reached for the other towel to dry my hair and I walked out into the room.

"Are you done playing games, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?" a voice from behind me asked. I jumped and whirled around to face none other then Bella Swan.

"What the fuck?" I shouted. "What are you doing here?" I asked, as I adjusted the towel around my waist.

Bella smirked at me. "Well, technically this is my personal room at the hotel, so I can come and go as I please," she retorted. "Anyway, back to the fuckin' task at hand. Are we done? You're not honestly going to pass me up are you?"

"Yeah I was," I muttered. I went and grabbed the clothes from the bed the concierge had left me. I reached for the track pants and slipped them on under the towel as I turned away from her.

"So that's how you want to play it then?" she asked, tilting her head as she studied me.

"What is it with you? I said I don't want your help!" I shouted, thinking maybe she hit her head too hard earlier and wasn't able to connect the dots.

She scoffed, taking one last look me . "You have 24hrs, Edward... we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice," she called back to me as she walked out the door. "Don't force my hand, Edward. You won't like it," she said, just as the door closed behind her.

Like I fuckin' said... whirl wind. That rich bitch needs to calm the fuck down.

* * *

**AN Note: Okay, I'm currently working on the 2nd chapter and I'm hoping to have it out in the next day or so. Please review and let me know what you think :)**

**Major thanks to my beta _SouthernLady23 _for working on this chapter :D**

**Bella's outfit can also be found in my profile as well as the Banner for this story.  
**

**for updates/teasers feel free to add me on twitter: rhapscribbles**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the me. No copyright infringement is intended. This story may contain violence and adult themes and is rated MA/NC-17 for a reason, violence and the nature of this story is not recommended to be acted out in real life and is strictly used in a **fictional** context.

* * *

** Bella P.O.V**

After my little episode with Edward, I whipped out my blackberry to get a hold of Jenks, my personal lawyer. I needed to find out if Edward was who he said he was.

"Jenks," he barked out.

"It's me, I need a favour." I could hear papers ruffling in the background, so I assumed he was getting paper to write down the information I wanted.

"I need you to find out if a guy named Edward Cullen is real and email me his personal information including photo I.D. to verify."

"I'll have it to you within the hour," he replied before the line went dead. Jenks has always been quick and efficient, one reason I've kept him on my pay roll for the past six years.

Just as I finished up my call, I opened the doors to _Assaggio Ristorante_, looking around for Jacob. I looked down at my watch and noticed it was two-thirty in the afternoon; I was an hour and a half late. I huffed as I pulled out my blackberry again, walking out of the restaurant to call Jacob.

Jacob picked up on the first ring. "Where the fuck are you, Bella?" he shouted into the phone.

"At the restaurant, I was attacked on my way down here. So sorry it fuckin' disrupted your day," I spat at him before I disconnected the call. I wasn't about to take his garbage right now. I started walking back to my car, making sure to keep my eyes on the alert. Just as I reached my Aston, my blackberry started ringing; I pulled it out and checked the I.D. and saw it was Jenks.

"Talk to me," I said as I opened the car door, sliding into the driver's seat.

"I just sent you the information you requested about Edward Cullen. Are you going to tell me why you're looking into a guy who has dropped off the face of the earth for the past two years?" he asked.

"He saved me, I'm returning the favour," I replied, starting the car as I received a beep indicating I had an incoming call. "Listen, Jenks, I'll call you later. I have an incoming call I need to take."

"Okay, Bella, let me know if you need anything else."

"I will, thank you," I muttered, switching over to take the other call. "Bella Swan," I answered.

"Miss Swan?" a girl asked. "My name is Claire from The Seattle Marriot Waterfront, I have..." she paused for a moment and I could hear Edward in the background informing her of his name. "Yes... Edward Cullen here, he doesn't seem to have any I.D. on him and asked me to call you to verify his identity?"

"Yes, I know him. Do you have a reason to doubt him?" I asked. I knew he was catching grief due to the way he was dressed, and that just pissed me off. I did a fair share of business with the Marriott, so I was surprised they bothered to call since he showed them my business card.

"Of course, I never meant to imply he wasn't who he stated," she stuttered.

"I want you to book him under my name, make sure he has everything he needs and just charge it to my card on file," I ordered.

"Yes, I'll make sure of that." She started typing frantically into the computer system. "Thank you, Miss Swan. Sorry to bother you."

"Goodbye, Claire," I said as I disconnected. After the call, I at least knew where Edward was now, so that was a relief. I figured I would swing by McDonald's for a Big Mac and then see what my next move was in regards to Edward.

*%?*%?*%?*%?*%?*%?*%?*%?

I pulled up to the Marriot and got of the car, walking through the front doors toward the front desk, and decided I would try and talk to Edward after reviewing the information Jenks emailed.

"Welcome to the Marriot Waterfront, Miss Swan," Claire greeted. "How can I help you?"

"Hello, Claire," I answered. "I'd like a key to Edward Cullen's room."

Claire looked at me for a beat before she spoke. "Of course," she said, reaching for a card and programming it. "Here you go," she said as she handed me the key card.

I reached out and grabbed the key. "Thanks," I said, turning on my heel towards the elevator. As I reached the 8th floor, standing outside of Edward's room, I started to wonder if I was wrong.

_He's been off the radar for two years, maybe it's intentional?_ I shook my head, dismissing the thought. I slid the card through the lock and opened the door to hear the shower running.

I walked over to the chair by the bed to wait for Edward to get out, and a few minutes later, he walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped dangerously low on his hips. His body was toned; you could tell he used to work out.

"Are you done playing games, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?" I asked, causing him to jump, whirling around to face me.

"What the fuck?" he shouted. "What are you doing here?" he asked, adjusting the towel around his waist.

I smirked. "Well, technically this is my personal hotel room, so I can come and go as I please," I replied. "Anyway, back to the fuckin' task at hand. Are we done? You're not honestly going to pass me up are you?"

He walked over to the bed grabbing a pair of track pants off the bed and slipped them on under his towel. "Yeah, I was," he muttered petulantly, which irritated me.

"So that's how you want to play it then?" I asked, tilting my head as I studied him

"What is it with you? I said I don't want your help!" he shouted.

I scoffed, taking one last glance at him. "You have 24hrs, Edward... we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice," I called back to him as I walked out the door. "Don't force my hand, Edward. You won't like it," I said, just as the door closed behind me.

_Honestly, who has to threaten someone to help them? I can tell Edward Cullen was going to be a difficult fuckin' case to crack, luckily I'm persistent. I'm helping him whether he damn well wants it or not, no one could like sleeping in a homeless shelter, or anywhere on the streets in Washington for that matter, with the damn rain and cold this time of year._

One thing Edward Cullen was about to find out is that I was a force to be reckoned with when I wanted something, nothing stops me—he clearly hadn't learned that yet. I laughed to myself as I took the elevator down to the main floor. As I hit the fresh air of Seattle, I pulled out my blackberry and called my lawyer to start the ball rolling.

"Jenks," he answered gruffly into the phone.

"It's me, Bella," I replied as I turned the corner climbing into my Aston. "I need you to get all of Edward Cullen's I.D.s ready and I want them yesterday," I ordered.

"Bella, why are you doing this?" he asked. "Why get involved in his mess?"

Irritated by his questioning, I replied curtly. "Because I fuckin' can." I had enough shit for one day... First Jacob, then the two attackers, and now Jenks; I needed to get home and relax. With a sigh I replied, "Sorry, I just need you to do this and not question me." I turned and headed towards Bainbridge Island to my house. I kept a penthouse apartment in the city where I planned on keeping Edward—far enough away from Jacob, who would have a shit fit if he found him.

*%?*%?*%?*%?*%?*%?*%?*%?

Once I arrived at the house on Bainbridge, I noticed Jacob's car was parked in the driveway; all I could think was this should be good. I parked beside him, turning off the car and removing my keys from the ignition. I headed up to the house where Jacob was sitting outside waiting.

"Hey," I said as I approached him, going to unlock the door.

Jacob stood up behind me. "Where have you been, Bella?" he asked. "It's late."

God, why he acts like this I have no clue... this insecure shit is getting on my nerves. I turned to look over my shoulder at him, "What are you, my father?" I asked. "I was out."

Jacob's eyes blazed with fury; he bent down from his 6'5" frame, breathing down my neck. "You seem to do that a lot, Bella--disappear for hours."

"I run a fuckin' multi-billion dollar company, Jacob, don't be so damn insecure," I retorted, throwing my keys and blackberry on the counter.

"Why don't you shuffle some damn responsibility on your so-called partner Alice," he sneered.

"I don't have time for this bullshit," I huffed. "Leave," I said as I waved my hand dismissively. His words registered in my mind, as he mentioned Alice, and how my dearest friend could help me with Edward.

"Whatever, Bella, call me when you can pencil me in," Jacob said as he slammed the door, always one for the dramatics.

We never used to be like this, our relationship used to be fun and carefree. Jacob was my sun; I couldn't wait for my day to end and I could be in his arms again. However, since he proposed to me a little over a year ago, his whole demeanour changed not long after. He became more possessive and wanted to know my every move. He's becoming more hostile since he couldn't control me; I didn't notice it as much at first, but he definitely got progressively worse. Sometimes I wondered if it was me he wanted to control so badly or my money—with money comes power. Jacob isn't poor, but his net worth of around 10 million isn't even a blip on my radar. I've realized overtime I've just stayed with him out of convenience. Now when I'm with him I feel as if I'm about to suffocate—I should have called this sham off as soon as I noticed his change in attitude.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and headed to the kitchen where I left my cell. Pressing the speed dial button, I called Ali, who picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Bell," she answered as there was a loud crash in the background. "Shit," she cursed softly.

"Are you alright, Ali?" I asked. "Do you want to call me back later?"

I heard her sigh. "No, no," she said dismissively. "What's up?"

I moved into the living room and sat down on the couch, putting my feet up. "I was just wondering if you would like to help me do a bit of a make-over on someone?" I asked, fidgeting with the hem of my sweater.

Alice started to squeal. "Who? Is it a guy? Have I met him before?" she rattled off.

I chuckled to myself. "I doubt it, Ali, I met him today... he helped me when two guys tried to attack me, so I feel I should return the favour," I explained.

"By giving him a make over?" she asked confused.

I knew I was going to have to explain this further for her to get it. I exhaled a deep breath, "He's homeless, Ali, I'm planning on changing his entire existence."

"Really?" she asked. "I'm in," she replied excitedly. "Do we need Jasper?"

I laughed, she was always so easy to excite. "That might be a good idea, call Emmett too, we'll need muscle. He won't be easy."

"What the fuck, Bella?" she screeched. "He's hostile?"

"No," I replied quickly, trying to calm her. "He's proud. I gave him 24hrs to contact me or I come after him regardless. I need to help him Ali, it's like a compulsion."

"Okay, okay," she said. "We'll help him, how do you want this done?"

I sighed, relieved she had my back. "We need Rose to do the grooming. I need you on fashion—he's Jasper's size, just a bit taller."

"I'm on it, hun," she assured. "When are we doing this?" she asked.

"Tomorrow at 5pm. We'll meet up at my penthouse and we can drop off our items and then go find him from there." I answered, getting up to grab a pen and pad to make a list of everything I needed to get for Edward.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow. I'll round up the troops," she said as she hung up. I knew I could count on her.

I walked into my home office and grabbed my legal pad and started making my list.

The first thing I scribbled was a haircut, next came clothes and personal hygiene products such as deodorant, shampoo, razors, shaving cream, cologne, and body wash. I tapped my pencil on the pad and then wrote he'd also need a cell phone and his I.D.s.

I looked at my list one last time, making sure I hadn't forgotten to include anything. Satisfied I had everything, for now, I decided to get the items on the list tomorrow in the afternoon, after my morning meetings. One thing I was sure I needed to do before I started, was to talk to Ben Chaney, who is a P.I. I grabbed my blackberry, looking up Ben's number and dialled.

After a few rings, he answered. "Ben Cheney, Private Investigator."

"Hi, Ben; It's Bella," I said, as I walked out my office, going around, making sure everything was secured.

"Oh hey, Bella, what can I do for you?" he asked. "Angela says hello."

"Tell her I said, 'hi' and I'm sorry to have to take you away," I chuckled thinking about Angela what we used to get into in High School together. "I need you to track someone for me and advise me of his whereabouts for the next 24hrs," I instructed him.

"No problem," he replied, shifting modes. "Who is the target?"

"Edward Cullen, he is currently at the Marriot Waterfront," I said as I switched over to my email. "I'll forward you the information I have on him with his photo."

"That would be great," he said, typing away.

"And Ben, I'm sure I don't need to remind you that stealth will be crucial with him, and I'll be in touch." I said as I hung up the phone. I crawled into bed, hoping everything turned out for tomorrow, but somehow I couldn't shake the sense of dread as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN Note: **Ok, whew! 2nd chapter is up and I'm working on the 3rd.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think-- first chapter has changed a bit after being beta'd, so take a peek if you had previously read it.

**Major thanks to my beta SouthernLady23 for working on this chapter :D**

If you'd like preview teasers feel free to add me on twitter: rhapscribbles

Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the me. No copyright infringement is intended. This story may contain violence and adult themes and is rated MA/NC-17 for a reason, violence and the nature of this story is not recommended to be acted out in real life and is strictly used in a **fictional** context.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

I groaned as my alarm clock went off at seven am. I had a meeting at eight thirty with The Board, regarding a new product we were trying to get out onto the market to aid in cancer treatment.

I quickly climbed out of bed and walked into the master en suite to take a shower. I loved the dual shower heads, it always helped to relax and soothe me. Fifteen minutes later, I had my hair tied back at the nape of my neck with my bangs straightened to the side and with a splash of makeup. I walked out into my walk-in closet, pulling out my grey tailored dress along with my black suede zippered ankle boots. I checked myself over in the mirror and deemed myself ready for the day.

I then grabbed my blackberry off my night stand on my way down stairs. I needed to grab a quick bite and call Jenks, so I walked into the kitchen and grabbed myself a yogurt with granola, inhaling it quickly. On my way out the door, I grabbed my purse and the keys to the Vanquish.

Once I locked up the house I slipped into the drivers side of the car, starting the ignition, I pulled out of the drive way and made my way towards the city. As I sped down the road, I grabbed my blackberry out of my purse while keeping an eye on the road, and dialled Jenks.

"Jenks," he barked out as he answered.

"Do you have what I asked for?" I cut through the bullshit; I didn't have fuckin' time for it.

"Yes, I have his driver's license, social security number, as well as a copy of his birth certificate," he explained.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Jenks, do you think you could bring it by the office in an hour?" I couldn't make it out to his location if I was going to get all this shit done before meeting up with Alice and the guys.

He chuckled, "Already on your desk waiting for you."

"You're the best, Jenks," I boasted before hanging up. I relaxed into my seat and switched on my iPod touch to listen to Rhianna's "Rehab". I checked the time and saw I had half an hour before my first meeting, so I stopped off at Starbucks and grabbed a Vente French Vanilla latte, which took ten minutes to get, making me rush out the door. As I was running, I bumped into a solid form with a loud "Ooaf," just barely managing not to spill my latte on myself.

I looked up just in time to see a rather tall man with long, blond hair and piercing blue eyes sneer at me.

"Watch where you're fucking going," he said, pushing through the door going into Starbucks.

I stood there for a moment with my mouth agape, staring at the asshole walking by me. I couldn't fuckin' believe someone would be that hostile over being accidently bumped into, maybe it would have been better if my fuckin' latte did spill on him. I contemplated "accidently" spilling it on him, before realizing how childish that was and I had shit I needed to get done.

I quickly went and hopped into my car, starting the ignition and headed towards the office. It only took ten minutes before I pulled into my parking space at Swan Pharmaceuticals, and once parked, I took the private elevator up to the executive offices where I was met by my personal secretary, Jessica Stanley.

"Good morning, Miss Swan," she greeted, handing me my messages as I exited the elevator. She always came off as an ass kisser, but got her work done and that's all that mattered to me. Alice couldn't stand her, something about her trying too hard.

"Morning, Jessica," I replied. "Is everyone here for the meeting?" I asked, continuing to walk towards my office to grab a few things I needed for the meeting.

"Yes, everyone is in the conference room, waiting."

"Very good," I said as I opened my office door, looking over my shoulder to Jessica. "Remember to hold all calls, unless it's an emergency," I instructed her.

"Of course," she replied with a nod, before she scurried back to her desk.

As I walked into the room of distinguished board members as well as a few members from our lab, with an air of authority and a couple of folders in my hand, along with my blackberry. "Good Morning, Ladies and Gentlemen," I greeted them as I took my seat at the head of the table. "Father," I nodded to him, where he was sitting to the left of my chair. We always sat next to each other to be able to discuss things privately during the meetings concerning Swan Pharmaceuticals.

~o~O~o~

Three hours later, I was just leaving Saks, with the personal items I'd grabbed for Edward. I just had one more stop to make before heading over to the penthouse to meet the gang. I drove over to the AT&T outlet to get Edward added onto my account, and picked out a phone for him. I was just looking over the phones, contemplating which one I would get, when I noticed a sales associate approach from my peripheral view.

"Hello, Ma'am, can I help you?" he asked, as he looked me over.

I turned around to face him and smiled, looking quickly at his name tag. "Hi, Jeff," I said with a smile. "I was actually looking to add a 16GB iPhone onto my account."

He smiled back at me gesturing for us to approach the front counter. "Of course, do you know what plan you were looking for?"

"I was actually just looking for the same plan I already have on my account."

"Okay, hon, let's set you up with the phone and we'll look into the plan." He led me towards the counter. "Just a moment, I'll be right back," he said before disappearing into the back room and coming out with the phone. "Here we go, now what is your current number on the account?"

I rattled off my number for him as he typed it into the system, smirking. You could read what he was thinking; it was written all over his face. I just laughed under my breath as I discretely rolled my eyes. I'd be surprised if he had enough balls to call me.

As he pulled up my account, he glanced side ways at me and back to the screen. "Name on the account?" he asked nervously.

I smirked. "Bella Swan," I said winking at him, trying not to bust out in laughter. It was always hilarious to me when I met someone for the first time, wealth either intimidates them or they end up seeing dollar signs and try to charm you.

He nodded. "Great, let me just set everything up here and get the new number activated," he said leeringat me. And just like that, I knew exactly which fucking type he was; swarmy. Gone was his nervousness, he saw me as away to elevate himself. _Not fucking likely_.

Once everything was setup and activated, I quickly turned on my heel to walk out of the store. Jeff called out to me, trailing close behind. I sighed quietly before turning around to face him. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could call you sometime and we could do drinks," he asked, eye brow raised in question and what I'm sure he thought was a 'charming' smile.

"Right, I'll call you to set it up sometime," I said, turning again to try and quickly make my escape. I wanted out of here; I'd rather deal with a difficult Edward, then a fuckin' arrogant ass.

He reached out to grab my arm to stop me. "But you don't have my number," he said, as he tilted his head to the side, confused. Clearly he couldn't take a hint.

I reeled around on him, highly fucking irritated he thought he could lay his hands on me. "Exactly," I said giving him a pointed look. "Also, don't touch me," I spat out. I ripped my arm out of his hands and strode quickly to the car and jumped in, started the engine, and peeled out of the parking lot.

I couldn't believe the fuckin' shit following me around today. What the fuck was going on? I needed a distraction from all the jerks I met, so I switched on my iPod, turning it to my classical playlist. I quickly glanced at my watch, it was two thirty and I only had half hour left before I had to be at the penthouse; it would take at least twenty minutes to get there through the mid-afternoon traffic. _Fuck my life,_ I thought as sped down the road.

~o~O~o~

I walked into my penthouse apartment at Escala to see the guys all there waiting for me.

"Bellaaaaaa," Alice squealed as she rushed towards the door, giving me a hug.

I chuckled, as I hugged her back. "Hi, Al," I greeted. "Everything set?" I asked looking to the others who nodded.

"We're good," Alice beamed. "Let's go."

I walked over to the couch and dropped the bags of items I purchased, and headed out the door. "Emmett, I'll take my Vanquish, the rest will ride with you," I directed as I turned to look at Rose. "Rose, will you stay and get everything set up? You can use the master bathroom."

"Of course," she agreed, turning on her heel, heading back inside.

We all squeezed into the elevator, and moments later we were all outside Escala in the underground parking lot by our vehicles. I pulled out my blackberry to call Ben.

"Ben Cheney," he greeted.

"Hi, Ben; I was just calling to check in on Edward's location."

I could hear shuffling in the background. "He's actually still at the Marriott," he informed me. I was actually shocked he would still be there; I would have thought he would have left by now to try and avoid me.

"Interesting, we'll be there shortly," I said before I hung up. I informed the others we were going to the Marriott and we jumped into our vehicles. "We'll meet at the front doors."

~o~O~o~

Ten minutes later, we were out front of the Marriott. "All right, Emmett and Jasper, I'll need you two to be alert," I advised, opening the door to the Marriott, striding towards the elevator and punching in Edward's floor. Moments later, we were standing in front of his door and I pulled out his room key and slid it in the reader. I walked in the room with Alice trailing behind me, and the guys standing post outside the door.

Edward was in the master bedroom, appearing to be packing. "Going somewhere, Edward?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

Edward turned his head and glared at me. "I knew I fuckin' should have left earlier," he huffed. "Can't you fuckin' knock at least?" he asked indignantly.

I laughed. "Like that would go over any better."

"A lot better then you barging in," he muttered, grabbing his bag and walking towards the door.

Alice decided to make her presence known and stepped in front of him. "Where are you going?" she asked. "You're actually going to come with us this easily?" she said shocked.

He laughed. "No. I'm leaving without you two." He continued toward the door and opened it, and glanced at Emmett and Jasper, then back me. "Unbelievable," he muttered.

Emmett grinned at me; he found the first impression people had of him funny. He was definitely the old saying, "Never judge a book by its cover." He was actually a big teddy bear, quite loveable.

"What?" I asked innocently. "You thought I wasn't serious?"

Edward rolled his eyes and continued walking. We all started walking towards the elevator, and piled in. Just as the doors started to close, Edward darted out the doors and headed for the stairs.

"Fuck!" I shouted. "I can't believe he just pulled that," I said, glaring at the closed elevator doors.

Emmett chuckled. "You gotta admit, it was a good move," he complimented.

"Hmph," I huffed. "Not good enough." I pulled out my blackberry and called Ben.

"Ben, Edward's on the run, stick with him," I ordered, not even letting him get a word out. I was starting to get pissed off, which wouldn't do well in Edward's favour.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Emmett and Jasper were out rushing outside to find Edward. Ben met me outside and pointed me to the direction the boys went.

I walked into the alley behind the Marriot, thinking he probably had a thing for alleys – which was starting to creep the fuck out of me. "Emmett, move," I said as I approached Edward. He was just about to run as I reached out and grabbed him by the arm, pushing him against the wall. "Don't underestimate me, Edward, I already warned you once."

"Why are you being a fuckin' pain in my ass?" he asked as he tried to shift out of my grip.

"She's trying to give you back your life, you ungrateful asshole!" Alice screeched from behind Jasper, who had her restrained.

I chuckled. "At least someone fuckin gets it," I said. "You're getting down to the wire now, Edward. Are we done playing hard ball? My next move isn't pretty."

He curled his lip up at me. "And just what would be your next move?" he asked.

"Well, apparently you didn't pay too much attention to my business card, Edward," I tsked. "I run a pharmaceuticals company, you tell me," I said as I winked at him.

He leaned his head back as realization dawned on him. "You have got to be shitting me," he said incredulously.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. How did he think I got to where I was? Playing nice, saying please, and thank you? Fuck that shit, you have to take charge. "I told you, you didn't want to play fuckin' hard ball with me."

"I saved your life! All I ask in return is that you leave me alone!" Edward shouted, looking at all of us with fear in his eyes.

"Yes, I know you fucking saved my life. Now, I'm going to save yours, you dumb shit! Don't you get that?" I pleaded, running my fingers nervously through my hair.

Edward looked at me, almost as if he was seeing me for the first time. He relaxed his shoulders down and groaned. "Fine, I'll go."

"Like you had a choice," I grinned.

"Clearly," he muttered under his breath.

"To be nice, I'll give you a choice, Aston Vanquish or Hummer."

He tilted his head contemplating his choice. "Vanquish."

"Follow me," I said. I turned and looked back at the other three. "I'll meet you guys at the penthouse, okay?"

Emmett looked at me a bit warily. "Are you sure, Bells?" he asked. "Maybe I should go with you in the Vanquish."

I chuckled. "I'll be fine, Em." I turned to Edward. "Won't I?" I asked him, raising a brow as I looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm not fuckin' stupid," he muttered indignantly as he walked beside me like a petulant child.

I flashed him a smile as we reached the Vanquish. "Get in," I ordered as I opened the driver's side door and slid in.

"Crazy doesn't suit you, maybe you should try something different," he grumbled, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Oh, Edward, I'm determined, not crazy—big difference." I laughed as I started up the car, and pulled out onto the road, heading towards my penthouse.

He glanced at me sideways before looking out the window. "Whatever helps you sleep at night," he mumbled under his breath.

He was starting to get on my fucking nerves. "Grow up and put on your big boy pants for fuck's sake," I said, turning my head and glaring at him. "I'm fucking helping you. You would think kindness was the worst thing to fuckin' happen."

"Sometimes it can be," he muttered, so quietly I wasn't sure if I heard him.

** Edward P.O.V.**

I have to admit, Bella's personality is a bit on the frightening side. I have never encountered someone so _fierce_. I couldn't be sure that she wouldn't resort to drugging me to go with her, so I decided I wouldn't call her bluff. Bella also had three other people on her side, willing to do her biding; I only had myself. Call me stupid, but my survival instinct told me to play nice for the time being, she supposedly only wanted to help me. I just hoped _he_ wouldn't find out and come after her because of me.

* * *

**AN Note: **I'm so sorry about the delay with chapter 3, I'm working on chapter for right now; I'm hoping to have it done by the end of this week, so keep your figures crossed.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think

**Major thanks to my beta SouthernLady23 for working on this chapter :D**

Bella's outfit for this chapter is posted in my profile.

If you'd like preview teasers feel free to add me on twitter: rhapscribbles

Thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the me. No copyright infringement is intended. This story may contain violence and adult themes and is rated MA/NC-17 for a reason, violence and the nature of this story is not recommended to be acted out in real life and is strictly used in a **fictional** context.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V**

"Edward did you eat yet?" Bella asked, glancing at me quickly. I just couldn't get a read on her; did she have some angle for helping me? If so, what the fuck did I have to offer?

"No," I answered, drumming my fingers while looking out the window.

"Anything you want? We could stop on the way to my apartment," she suggested.

"Uh, McDonald's is fine." _It's better than what I've had to fuckin' eat for two years._

Bella nodded, and pulled into McDonald's a few minutes later, placing an order through the drive-in. Afterwards we headed to her apartment, and pulled into the underground parking for Escala. _Figure's she would live in a high-end apartment building_, I thought bitterly.

I got out of the car and slammed the door a little harder then I meant to, and Bella gave me a dirty look. I just raised my hands and muttered "Sorry," which hopefully avoided her wrath.

A few minutes later, we were on the penthouse floor walking into Bella's place; I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the extravagance. I'll be the first to fuckin' admit I'm a little jaded. I guess if you go from having money to abso-fucking-lutely nothing, that shit will happen... I can't honestly be held accountable for my attitude.

Bella walked through the doors, taking command, like she was the fuckin' leader of an army; I had to contain a snort of laughter.

"Rose, take Edward here to the suite and get started," she said as she waved me forward.

_I've been officially dismissed_, I quietly laughed to myself. Was I this much of an ass before? Probably—_fucking karma_.

I walked into a huge master bedroom, with king sized sleigh bed made of cherry wood, with a nice fluffy comforter, and a mountain of pillows with accenting hints of purple. The walls were a crème colour, except for the wall behind the bed that was a light chocolate brown. Across from the bed was a wall of windows that showed the Seattle skyline with a brown leather chaise, facing the windows.

The en suite matched the master bedroom – beige marble tiles, a large whirl pool tub and a spacious separate shower. It had his and her sinks with glass basin bowls. Talk about fuckin' luxury. Rose apparently had a salon set up across the counters and a chair situated in the center of the bathroom.

"Sit," she ordered.

I gave her a dirty look. _Did these people ever hear of fuckin' manners? They're so damn bossy_.

Rose grabbed a cape and fastened it. "You do know what the fuck you're doing, right?" I asked warily.

"I think I can handle cutting your damn hair," she snapped. "I own a hair salon."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Not too short on the top," I requested.

At that point, Bella came in with a bunch of bags and dropped them at my feet; I shot her a curious look.

"Clothes, toiletries, etc... the guest room where you'll be staying has a closet with clothes for you as well," she smiled before turning on her heel and out the door.

_What happened to the hotel room I was staying in? Now I'm staying here with her? As what, her teddy bear? Or did she expect me to read her a bedtime story or what?_ "Remind me again why I'm doing this," I shot over at my 'saviour' as I was getting uncomfortable at seeing the lengths she was going to in her attempt to even our score.

She sighed deeply, as if she was tired of answering my question. "Because I'll drug your stubborn ass if you don't," she replied as she turned to look at me.

"Wait, so what? I'm your charity case of the week? Do you get off doing this for people or what?"

The corner of her lip curled up as she eyed me up and down. "No, it seems you're my first. How am I doing do far?" she asked as everyone in the room laughed.

I bit my tongue and kept my questions to myself, deciding I'd ask her when we were alone. The last thing I needed was an audience.

x-x-x- -x-x-x

An hour later, I walked out into the living room fully showered with my hair cut and beard looking like a five o'clock shadow. I found a bunch of clothes in the spare room, ranging from dressy to casual—even street clothes, there was quite a few Ed Hardy pieces. I decided to wear a pair of dark washed blue jeans, and a dark grey short sleeved Henley. I couldn't fuckin' believe all this shit; Bella even bought me designer colognes – Prada, Givenchy and Armani. Who does this shit for someone they meet on the streets?

"You clean up well," Alice grinned at me from across the room. "Did you like the clothes?" she asked.

"Uh, thanks," I shrugged. I took a seat on the large dark brown leather sectional. _What the fuck was I supposed to say to that anyways? Glad you approve?_ "Yeah, I do." I turned to look around to see if Bella was close by. "Hey Bella, thanks for the clothes and other stuff," I said. _What?_ I have some fuckin' manners; the girl just spent hundreds of dollars on me.

She looked at me and genuinely smiled; no cockiness behind it or anything for the first time since I fuckin' met her. "No problem," she said as she tossed a box at me. "It's a phone, it has unlimited nationwide minutes as well as text messages," she explained.

I looked down and saw she'd bought me a fuckin' iPhone on top of everything else. I just shook my head, all this in the course of 48hrs – unreal. "Thanks," I mumbled looking down, still having a hard time processing it all.

Bella reached out and placed her hand under my chin, making me look at her. "You needed to catch a break, Edward," she said softly. "I'm just simply providing that for you."

Maybe Bella wasn't as bad as I was fuckin' making her out to be. When she looked at me like that, I felt like she could see right into my soul.

x-x-x- -x-x-x

** Bella P.O.V**

I could feel Alice's eyes staring a hole in the side of my head, so I slowly backed away from Edward and looked at her. It felt like she was trying to figure out a fuckin' mathematic equation which was eluding her with studying our interactions. It was fucking annoying.

"Bella, can we talk for a minute?" she asked, getting out of her seat, motioning towards the master bedroom.

I followed her back into the bedroom, closing the door behind us. "What, Alice?" I asked, not bothering to hide the irritation in my voice.

Alice glared at me. "Why are you so stuck on helping, Edward, to such extremes?" she asked.

I gave her a bewildered look. "What do you mean?"

"Don't think I didn't notice that fuckin' car in the garage, Bella!" she shrieked. "You never go out of your way for a stranger, even if they've helped you."

I stood there and gaped at her. "I am not self-centered, nor am I incapable of helping others," I said indignantly. "I give millions of dollars a year to charities."

"So then he's right? He's just a charity case to you?"

"Alice, I–"

"So, are you going to lurk in dark alleys every week, and give a makeover to anyone who rescues you now? Why don't you just stop lying to me and admit there's something more here?"

"How am I lying to you?" I shot my friend a warning look. She was pushing it.

Alice raised her hands in surrender. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," she said.

"I think it's time to clear out," I suggested, ignoring her apology. I walked back into the living room. "It's getting late; I think everyone should clear out. Thank you for your help today," I said.

Rose looked between Alice and me, raising her eyebrow in question. I just shook my head, no doubt Alice could be heard from out here with her shrieking. It's not like I would actually stay ticked off at Alice, we were business partners after all with _Fated Cosmetics_, and had been friends since we were little. I just wanted her to stew a little and realize she crossed the line.

Once everyone was gone, I looked at my watch, and noticed it was close to midnight. I planned on taking tomorrow off from the office and just working remotely if needed. I made a mental note to contact Jessica in the morning to reschedule my appointments for the day.

I sighed and turned to Edward. "I'm going to head to bed; we'll get some food tomorrow," I said, as I headed for the master bedroom to change. "Goodnight, Edward," I called over my shoulder.

"Night, Bella," he said a confused look covering his face.

I was about to tell him he better be here when I woke up, but I was too damn tired to explain anything. Besides, I'd already left instructions with the guards, and if he tried to leave – let's just say he'd live to regret it.

** Edward P.O.V**

I watched as Bella retreated to her bedroom, she was definitely beautiful, but completely out of my fuckin' league. I stilled my thoughts and decided to think about the opportunity I was being handed. I'd never been anyone's charity case, but desperate times called for desperate measures. I needed to figure out a game plan to get back on my feet—maybe I could go back to school. I needed to come up with something concrete, since Bella wasn't going to support my ass forever.

x-x-x- -x-x-x

I woke up early the next morning to the smell of coffee brewing. I jumped out of bed, took a quick shower, and dressed up in a pair of vintage ripped jeans, a black Henley, paired with an Ed Hardy hoodie.

I walk out to the kitchen and laughed. There standing before me was Bella, wearing a black and white Ed Hardy pull over hoodie, and dark jeans.

She turned around at the sound of my laughter, taking in my appearance.

"Great minds think alike?" she chuckled.

_God, even her laugh is beautiful. _Clearly I was crushing on Bella, which was ironic considering the shit that went down yesterday.

"Coffee?" she asked, taking out two mugs from the cupboard.

"Mm, sounds great," I said, taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

Bella placed the mugs on the bar along with the crème and sugar. "Sorry, there's no food here yet, we can go shopping afterwards," she said, taking a sip of her coffee.

I smiled; it was actually nice to have someone to share these domestic moments with again. "No problem," I said, just as her phone started to ring.

Bella glanced at her phone and rolled her eyes hitting ignore.

"Who was that?" I asked.

She waved her hand dismissively. "No one important," she said.

"Oh!" she jumped up from the counter and grabbed some items out of her purse, setting them in front of me on the counter. "These are your I.D.s, I had my lawyer obtain them for you," she said, sitting back down at the bar.

I looked over the documents: driver's license, social security number, as well as my birth certificate. "Wow, thanks. I lost all of this."

She just smiled at me and nodded. "I kinda figured you might have misplaced them."

I smiled at her and wondered what else she knew about me.

20 minutes later, we were outside in the underground parking of Escala. Bella led the way over to a brand new looking silver convertible. As we got closer I could see that it was a Porsche, _Spyder_. The fuckin' car looked awesome.

The next thing I knew, Bella was tossing a set of keys at me. I raised an eyebrow at her questioningly; quite stunned she just gave me the keys to that car.

She smirked at me. "Let's drive, pretty boy," she said as she approached the passenger side door. "You still remember how to?"

I laughed and deactivated the alarm, sliding into the driver's seat. This car was amazing; leather interior with accents of silver, fully loaded. I thought I died and went to heaven. I shifted gears and pulled out of the parking lot, while Bella directed me to the nearest grocery store.

x-x-x- -x-x-x

An hour later, we were back on the road. I checked the time and noticed it was almost noon—time flies when you actually have shit you can do, and I was enjoying spending time with Bella. When she actually let her guard down, she wasn't so dominant and pushy—more laid back.

She turned around in her seat to face me. "Hey, do you want to go out for lunch?" she asked, fidgeting with her hands. It was like she wasn't sure if I would want to spend more time with her. "We could drop the groceries off at the apartment and then head over to the restaurant Jasper works at," she suggested.

I smiled at her. "Sounds great." After all, Jasper seemed like an all right guy – really relaxed and calm.

It took us fifteen minutes to get to the restaurant, _Canalis_, which seemed like an upscale place with a view of the lake.

We walked into the restaurant, where the hostess escorted us to our seats in a quiet corner. Bella whispered into the hostess' ear about something before sitting down. I quirked my eye brow at her, curious about what she'd said.

"I just requested that the chef bring out our order," she said as she shot me a wink.

_Pretentious much? _I wondered_. _The waitress approached our table to take our drink orders and laid out our menus before quickly dashing off.

"So what does Jasper do?" I asked curiously as I played with my napkin.

"He's the chef," she smiled.

"Hum, that explains the request," I laughed. I guess I needed to stop making assumptions when it fuckin' came to Bella.

The waitress came back with our drinks and we ordered the stuffed chicken for Bella, and lamb shank with puréed mint and garlic for me.

"So," Bella started after the waitress left. "Care to share your story," she asked, fluttering her lashes at me.

I laughed. She could be adorable at times when she wanted something. This had been her tactic with me all day. "It's a bit much for lunch, maybe later?" I asked. "With lots of liquor," I suggested.

She nodded her head. "Done," she agreed.

Knowing Bella, there would be a shit load of liquor at the apartment later on, she's nothing if not tenacious when she wants information.

Not long after, Jasper came out with our entrées and set them down.

"Hey guys, how's your day going?" Jasper asked, looking between Bella and me.

Bella smiled. "Good, take a seat," she said as she nodded towards the empty seat beside me.

Jasper stayed with us as we ate our meals, he was a good chef; the food was delicious. I found out the Jasper went to the Cordon Bleu cooking school and started working here shortly afterwards around four years ago. He mentioned how he wanted to open a restaurant at some point in the future, but needed to look into the business aspect more. His words got me thinking—why not open a restaurant? I'd have to look into that more, talk to Jasper about the prospects, and then approach banks about loans. I was good at fuckin' business, my down fall was going against my instincts and trusting that fucker, who went behind my back and destroyed everything.

x-x-x- -x-x-x

Later on after we ordered pizza in, Bella had laid out a variety of alcohol on the coffee table: lemon vodka, tequila, peach schnapps, and rum. She also had shot glasses placed on the coffee table by the liquor. We started off playing twenty questions, the person with the most trivial answer took a shot. Needless to say, we were shit faced pretty quickly.

"So, tell me, Eddie," Bella slurred, her head leaning back on the couch.

I sighed. _Fuck it_. "I graduated from Standford Business School when I was twenty two and was the top of my class. Not long after, I started my own company buying real estate and turning them for profit. I dabbled in both commercial and residential, everything was going great. I was making a shit load of money." I paused to take another shot. "One morning, I woke up to go into the office and the place was empty, I checked my bank accounts and it was all gone. I went to talk to my parents, and found them lying in their own fucking living room dead. The man that did it was one of the investors in the company, and I fuckin' ran... he took everything from me."

"Oh, Edward," Bella sighed. She went to move over to me and almost fell, causing her face to be inches from mine. I leaned in and kissed her, Bella's eyes went wide, but she quickly responded back to my kiss. We were so caught up in the kiss, we didn't even hear the door open.

"Well, isn't that fucking cute," the voice snarled from the doorway.

* * *

**AN Note: **So whats the verdict?

Please leave a review and let me know what you think

**Major thanks to my beta SouthernLady23 for working on this chapter :D**

Bella & Edward's outfit for this chapter is posted in my profile, as well as pictures of the car.

If you'd like preview teasers feel free to add me on twitter: rhapscribbles

Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the me. No copyright infringement is intended. This story may contain violence and adult themes and is rated MA/NC-17 for a reason, violence and the nature of this story is not recommended to be acted out in real life and is strictly used in a **fictional** context.

* * *

** Bella P.O.V.**

Edward and I jumped apart as soon as we heard the voice.

_Jacob Black._

_Great_, _just what I fucking needed_, I thought sarcastically, sobering up quickly thanks to fucking _Jacob_.

Everything happened so fast as that thought flitted through my mind, one minute Jacob was across the room by the door and the next he had Edward pinned up against the wall, as he landed punches to him. He'd managed to catch Edward off guard, since I knew for a fact Edward could fight.

"Jacob!" I screamed at him, trying to pull him off Edward. "Get off him, you idiot!"

"So is this why you're always working odd hours and unavailable, Bella? Huh?" Jacob sneered, pointing at Edward.

While Jacob was distracted, Edward pulled out of Jacob's grip and landed a punch right upside his head, causing Jacob to stumble back.

I glared at Jacob. "First off, Jacob, I only met Edward a few days ago—so me pulling away from you? Completely your doing, you're too much of a fuckin' jerk to waste my time with," I spewed at him.

"I'm getting dumped for…for this?" he asked indignantly, eyeing Edward as if he was a piece of trash. "Un-fucking-believable," he muttered, pacing back and forth.

_Didn't he just hear a goddamn thing I said?_ Just another reason as to why Jacob and I would never work; he doesn't fuckin' listen.

I laughed at him; it was the only reaction that made sense. "It's over, Jacob," I said as I took off my engagement ring and tossed it to him. "I don't know why you're here, but frankly, I don't care. I want my keys back." _Thank God he only had keys to the penthouse and not the house on Bainbridge._ I would have had to call the car service to go out there and change the codes.

Jacob glared at me, fists clenched at his side. "Five fucking years, Bella!" he shouted. "And now you pull this?"

I rolled my eyes, he had to have seen this coming—who stays with an asshole like him forever? "Keys," I demanded.

He picked up the engagement ring and threw the keys on the floor. "Have fun with your fucking, pretty boy, there," he said sarcastically before he slammed the door behind him, muttering obscenities.

Once Jacob was out the door, I ran over to check on Edward. "Are you okay?" I asked, as I pulled him over to the couch. "I'll be right back," I murmured as noticed the bruise forming on his eye. I rushed to get an ice bag out of the freezer. "Here, this will help with the swelling," I said, placing the ice pack on the side of his face. "And this," I handed him a shot of tequila, "will numb it." I chuckled.

Edward smirked and downed the shot. I poured myself and him three more shots in a row.

"So, how come you didn't mention you were engaged?" he asked. "I've been spilling my guts out, but you couldn't mention something like that?"

I groaned, sitting back into the couch. "What engagement?" I asked. "Didn't you just see I dumped his sorry ass?"

He shot me a look that said he wasn't amused and wanted the details.

I sighed, as my buzz was wearing off, and I decided to remedy that by pouring myself another shot. "Jacob and I met when I was seventeen. My father introduced us during my first summer break from Harvard. I had decided to go home to New York that summer, father wanted to start my shadowing him at the company. Jacob had made such a strong impression on him; I barely worked with my father over that summer. Most of my time was spent with Jacob—my father practically pushed him on me. I didn't mind, Jacob was fun and carefree, which up to that point I didn't really experience much of. I've always been pushed to succeed, I graduated High School at sixteen, so I'm sure you can see where his free spirit would be a draw for me. Over time, it was only natural Jacob and I became a couple, he spent my holiday breaks with my parents and me in New York. We'd talk over the phone or through messages during the school year. Two years ago, I graduated Harvard and I noticed Jacob gradually became more possessive of me once I returned to New York fulltime, although I didn't notice this right off the bat – I guess I was blinded by love," I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, Jacob proposed about a year ago, to which I said yes; it was what everyone expected of us. Jacob only got more possessive since the engagement, like I was his property, always calling to check up on me—not in the loving way, the 'Hey honey, just calling to see how you are' way. I was interrogated constantly about my whereabouts, which just caused me to pull away from him more and more over time."

Edward reached out, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Why didn't you end things with him before now?" he asked softly.

I looked into his beautiful emerald green eyes, thinking of how to phrase why I stayed. "I suppose partly out of loyalty, but mostly, he was familiar. I also didn't want to have to explain myself to everyone. That is—" I poured two more shots of tequila and downed them, "until I met you. I feel this magnetic pull towards you." I mumbled.

"Why Bella?" he asked, his words laced with longing and desire.

"I don't know," I answered, losing myself in his eyes. His arms came around me in a loving embrace, and he held me to him. "I…I can't explain it, but every time I look at you, I feel something so powerful…"

"Yes," he whispered to me, indicating he felt the same way for me. "I could've just walked away that day in the alley, but when I looked into your eyes, I couldn't," he said, tracing his thumb across my lips. "I…I –"

The next thing I knew, I blinked and I was laying back on the couch with Edward hovered over top of me as he planted open mouthed kisses down my neck, sucking on my collarbone.

"Mm, Edward," I moaned. I ran my nails up his back, as I pulled him closer to me. I grabbed his face, bringing his lips to mine and kissed him hard.

Edward picked me up from the couch, as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pinned me up against the far wall towards the bedroom, where he pressed his hardness into me, causing a delicious friction.

"Bed," I moaned, grinding into him and biting his pulse point.

Edward was running his hands over my body, and placed me onto the bed, as he climbed on top, slowly removing the layers of clothes between us. He laid a trail of kisses on every piece of flesh that became available, causing the fire burning within me to intensify.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, running his tongue over my pebbled nipples as he slowly worked his way south. I ran my hands through his hair, pushing his head down where I needed him.

"Edward, please," I moaned, arching my back.

His hands slowly roamed up my thighs as he traced his tongue across my hip bone, where he blew his hot breath over, causing my body to shudder, driving me crazy with want.

He continued down my body, his warm tongue entering my sex, bringing me closer to the edge, my head thrown back in ecstasy. He worked his tongue expertly against my clit, and I was almost at the edge when I sensed a movement above me. I opened my eyes to Edward hovering on top of me, placing kisses along my neck as his hard cock entered me.

"I've dreamt of having you like this, Bella, from the moment I saw you in my hotel room," he breathed across my neck as he filled me completely.

"Mm, Edward, you feel so good." I moaned.

He responded by thrusting deeper with a grunt, working himself in and out of me. "You're so fucking beautiful," he rasped out as he met my lips in a heated kiss.

We moved as one, desperately filling each other as we reached our climax.

x-x-x- -x-x-x

I woke up early to a warm body wrapped around me. I groaned. _What the fuck?_ I turned my head to see none other then Edward's crazy bronze hair haphazardly splayed across my pillow and his head nuzzled into my neck. It took a few moments for everything to come rushing back, regarding last night. I couldn't believe I had sex with Edward; this was definitely going to be awkward.

_What the fuck did I do?_ I had just broken up with my fiancée and literally climbed into the arms of another guy not even an hour later. _Shit!_ I slowly disentangled myself from Edward, my head pounding, and I crept out of the bed. I had to think things through with a level head, so I grabbed my robe and headed for the kitchen to make some coffee. After the coffee was done, I poured myself a cup and set it down on the breakfast bar. Following my morning routine, I retrieved the delivered newspaper and sat down at the bar while I sipped my coffee. The newspaper headline immediately caught my attention.

**_"BILLIONAIRE ISABELLA SWAN OUT ON THE PROWL WITH NEW BEAU"_**

Choking on my coffee, it spewed everywhere. Accompanying the article was a picture of Edward and me with his hand on the small of my back going into _Canalis_ yesterday. _Great! That's just what I fucking needed. Paparazzi!_ I wondered what shit they had made up about us and I began to read the article below.

_What happened to Jacob Black? Yesterday, Isabella Swan was seen out with a new beau. The couple was seen having an intimate lunch at Canalis, with their meal being brought out by the chef himself, Jasper Hale. Looks like Jacob black has some competition if he hasn't already been replaced. Who is the new mystery man, and what does he have that Jacob Black doesn't?_

Wow, this town is getting desperate if this shit makes the front page. I quickly grabbed my Blackberry to see if I had any messages; I needed to find out if there was any fall out because of this mess. My phone started vibrating just as I was sifting through emails from my personal secretary Jessica. I groaned, looking at the caller I.D. _Father_. This shit should be good.

"Good Morning, father," I greeted, heading towards my bedroom to get dressed for the day and downed some Advil to stop my throbbing head.

"Have you seen this morning's paper, Isabella?" he asked irritated. He hated when he saw my personal life splashed across the tabloids or in the paper in general, as if I had a fucking choice in the matter.

"Yes, father. Lovely picture, no?" I asked, smirking.

"Who is he?" he huffed, completely ignoring my attitude. "What happened to Jacob?"

"First of all, he is a friend. Secondly, Jacob and I are over."

"Why? Jacob was a great match for you, Isabella. You can't just throw away a good relationship because you're bored," he said.

I sighed, looking through my closet. "Father, why Jacob and I broke up is irrelevant – it's done," I said in a tone that let him know the topic was closed. I didn't have to fucking explain myself to him, it's my damn personal life.

"I want to see you in the office in an hour," he said before he hung up, not letting me respond.

I knew he was pissed, he liked Jacob; he thought the boy hung the fuckin' moon. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my black pleated halter dress, along with a pair of black lace boy shorts, and headed for the shower. I made sure I had my black raspberry and vanilla shower gel and lotion from Bath & Body Works. I loved that fucking scent.

Twenty minutes later, I was out of the shower and applying the lotion to my skin. I slipped on my panties and halter dress and put on a black pair of _Mui Mui_ sling back, peep toe heels. I opened my safe in the closet and put on one of my diamond bracelets along with my Gucci watch. I always made sure I had a safe with jewellery, at all my houses, and a stocked walk-in closet. I hated fucking travelling with luggage. I left my hair down and applied a bit of make-up, making sure to transfer the necessities into my Juicy Couture purse. I then grabbed my spring jacket and Prada sunglasses on my way out the door.

I managed to do all of this without Edward waking up, which was a relief. I wasn't sure what the fuck I was going to do, but sleeping with Edward was not a fuckin' smart move.

x-x-x- -x-x-x

** Edward P.O.V. **

I was startled awake by the front door closing, and I assumed it was Bella leaving for work. My head was pounding; I definitely needed to find some Advil or something. I crawled out of bed and noticed I wasn't in the guestroom, but in Bella's master bedroom. I also noticed I was fuckin' _naked_, memories of last night came crashing back to me – tequila, Jacob, and of course _sex_ with Bella. _Fuck_, being inside her felt fucking amazing, the little moans she made, her nails scratching down my back while I thrust deep inside her. _Fuck, now I'm hard._

I walked into my room and grabbed my robe from the back of the door. I headed for the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee before getting showered and dressed. As I poured my cup and added some cream and sugar, I noticed the paper out on the breakfast bar. I did a double take, seeing the headline with Bella's name, and what made me have a goddamned heart attack was the picture of _me_ with her.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! This cannot be happening, this is not good, _I kept chanting over and over again. Talk about putting a fuckin' bulls eye on the back of my head. I started pacing back and forth, trying to figure out what I was going to do. What were the odds he didn't see the paper? Not fucking likely. Okay, I have almost all of the money Bella gave me still; maybe I could just get the fuck out of Seattle and escape the shit storm I'm sure my staying would cause.

I decided I'd take a shower before I acted on anything. I then grabbed a grey affliction shirt, a black hoody, and a pair of dark wash jeans, slipping them on. I saw a grey _Hurley_ beanie and threw it on my head.

x-x-x- -x-x-x

** Bella P.O.V**

I was sitting in my office with my father glaring at me. He was waiting for me as soon as I walked in the door.

"I think it's time you went back to New York for a bit," he said.

"What?" I asked incredulously. "You're the one who fuckin' made me come to this God forsaken city in the first place, and now you want me to go?"

"Exactly, so you should be happy I'm sending you back," he huffed. "You love New York."

"Why now?" I glared at him. He fucking made me come here, I couldn't believe this shit. '_Oh Bella, we want you to come here and help with this office. Your mother misses you,' he'd said._ Now that I had everything set up here, I could go back? The fucking nerve he had, all this over me breaking up with Jacob? Un-fucking-real.

"I think it would be better if you kept heading up the main hub," he replied dismissively.

"I'll think about it," I told him and grabbed my things to leave.

"Not a suggestion Bella," he called out to my retreating form.

I reeled around on him, livid at his meddling. "You gave me this fucking company and I'll do what I want with it," I spat out at him. "I'll choose where I work from, or if I fucking sink this company."

His face turned beat red. "Bella," he warned.

"Do not fucking tempt me," I said lowly and slammed the door behind me.

Thank God everything was in my name; he couldn't pull anything from me. It was the first time I ever stood up to him, and knowing him, he'd retaliate by taking the company from me or my trust fund. Too bad for him, the trust was relinquished to me when I was twenty and graduated from Harvard, along with majority ownership of the company 60-40. I knew he wouldn't take kindly to my threat of sinking the company he'd worked so hard to build, but he also wouldn't do anything to cause the company to fail either. I'd always been Daddy's little girl, he practically gave me everything he had—minus a few billion, and the houses he bought. If anything happened to him, what he had now would go to my mother, which was fine with me. I already had more then I could spend in thirty life times. I always made sure I gave back, though, so 50% of my annual income went towards various charities.

As I was heading towards the elevator, I called over my shoulder to my secretary. "Jessica, forward my calls to my cell," I said, just as the doors opened.

I walked into the penthouse and found Edward running around with his head cut off, frantically packing his stuff.

I cleared my throat. "Edward, what are you doing?" I asked as I studied his movements.

"Packing," he muttered, grabbing more of his clothes.

I laughed, walking over to him and temporarily stilled him. "I see that, Edward, but _why_?"

He huffed and glared at me. _What? Am I supposed to be fucking psychic and already know_?

"I need to leave before he finds me," he said, moving around me to continue on his little raid.

"Who, Edward?" I asked. It was hard to pay attention when he was fluttering all around and not saying what was wrong.

"The man who killed my parents!" he shouted at me.

I reached over to him and held him by the forearms. "You need to calm down, Edward," I said soothingly. "He doesn't know where you are, and we'll handle it if the time comes, okay?"

"He'll know from the papers; then he'll kill you and me!" he replied incredulously, looking at me like I was stupid, which fucking ticked me off.

"I have armed guards following me Edward, after that incident in the alley," I said trying not to let my temper get out of hand. "He's going to need a fucking battle tank and an army to touch us. Now, can we sit down and talk? It's about last night…"

Edward tensed, and I could tell my fucking day was far from being over.

* * *

**AN Note: **So whats the verdict?

Please leave a review and let me know what you think

**Major thanks to my beta SouthernLady23 for working on this chapter :D**

Bella & Edward's outfit for this chapter are posted in my profile, as well as pictures of the car.

If you'd like preview teasers feel free to add me on twitter: rhapscribbles

Thanks :)


End file.
